Selene
by PhoenixMist77
Summary: Novelette: King Ben and the four VK's discuss who to bring over from the Isle. Mainly JayxOC. BenxMal, CarlosxJane, & DougxEvie are breifly mentioned. Sorry for the bad summary... and unoriginal title, my writing is a little better, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I thought this was going to be a oneshot, but then the characters and story got away from me. It's more of a novelette now. I've been working on this for a while and I can't seem to read through it without changing, adding, or editing something. But whatever, screw it. Here's chapter 1. FYI italics are a flashback. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was beautiful Saturday morning as King Ben sat at his desk, the sunshine streaming through the windows of his study. He placed his signature blue blazer on a coat rack, leaving him in just his white, long sleeve, button down shirt and blue slacks. Walking toward his desk, he heaved a heavy sigh.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he announced as he took a seat behind his desk.

The door opened and in walked the four original Isle of the Lost kids he'd brought over to Auradon as his first proclamation as king.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it," Ben greeted.

Mal, the offspring of Maleficent, the great fairy, was the first to walk through the door. She walked over to her boyfriend, who was now standing behind his desk, and greeted him with a peck on the lips. "What's this all about Ben?" she asked settling onto the armrest of his chair.

Evie was right behind her, fashion show ready as always, just the way her mother, the Evil Queen, taught her. She strut over to a vacant chair, opposite Ben's. She may be away from the evil of the Isle, but makeup and fashion wasn't evil. They might not be number one on Evie's priority list anymore, but that doesn't mean she had to ignore it completely. That would be absurd.

Carlos De Vil was next through the door. Dude, the campus mutt, following alongside Carlos, as an equal. He walked over to a leather loveseat and settled down with Dude taking the spot next to him, something he would have never thought would happen before they'd left the Isle. Unlike the Evil Queen, who taught Evie useful skills, at least useful for Evie, Cruella De Vil taught her son fear. More specifically, a fear for dogs. Once in Auradon, Carlos threw any "life lessons" his mother instilled in him out the window.

"Yeah, we're not in trouble are we?" Jay, the son of Jafar, asked. He was now leaning against one of the open windows in Ben's study. "Because I swear, it wasn't me that stole Chad Charming's new cellphone out of us bag… in the boys locker room… during tourney practice. Innocent until proven guilty right?" He shrugged with a smile playing at his lips, making Mal, Evie, Carlos, and even Ben chuckle.

They all knew the son of King Charming and Queen Cinderella, often lost his phone all on his own.

The former thief would often pocket a trinket or two from his classmates, just for sport. Old habits die hard. But of course he'd return them just as stealthily as he took them. They were all good now. They chose good.

"You guys aren't in trouble," Ben said with a light laugh. "I was just thinking I'd get some input on who to bring over from the Isle next. It took me a while to settle on you four, and again later with Freddie. So I thought, with some help from you guys, that I could make the selection process quicker."

"I guess we do know them better," Carlos reasoned.

"Speak for yourself," Evie said with a playful glare toward Mal. "I just barely met you three before we were moved here to Auradon, being banished and all."

"You got three out of four," Carlos said with a chuckle. "That's still good."

The four Isle kids agreed they'd be the best people to help the newly crowned king pick the new participant in Ben's proclamation.

"Now that I have all your help, the committee's gonna need all the info on our choices. Supporting statements as to why we want to bring them here. You know… so that we don't have another… you know," Ben coughed, "coronation fiasco."

Everyone eyed each other uneasily.

Mal rolled her eyes. "We'll never live that down are we?"

"Unfortunately for you guys, but fortunately for Auradon, it's the only instance we can make an example of," Ben stated keeping his professionalism, but also keeping his friends' and girlfriend's spirits up.

"We're just grateful we're still here and not on the Isle," Carlos stated. "Plus, after everything that happened with the catacombs, now we know who wants to be good, the Anti-heros."

"I don't know," said Mal. "That would make it harder wouldn't it? There were a lot of people at that meeting, but it's not like we were friends or anything."

"And what about people that didn't go to the meeting, but… I don't know… didn't have the courage to go against their parents?" Ben questioned. "You guys had your reserves too."

Evie hummed in thought. "It would take too much time to weddle through the Anti-heros and everyone else on the Isle," she reasoned. "I say we keep to the Anti-heros for now."

"Well, I suggest Harry or Jace," Carlos nominated. "I think I owe them a solid after sticking by me for so long. We weren't really friends, they were more like henchmen. You know, the way their dads were with my mom, but… I still feel like I owe them. They are good guys deep down," he finished with a shrug.

"Well, definitely not Mad Maddy. She can rot on the Isle," spat Evie.

They may have chosen good, but that didn't mean they didn't still have a little bad in them either.

Mal got up from her spot on Ben's armrest, starting to feel an uncomfortable numbness on her bottom. "Maddy is definitely not ready to give up her evil ways," she said as she sat down in the open armchair next to Evie.

Ben picked up his pen and started scribbling away in his notebook. "Okay," he said. "Harry, Jace, father's Horace and Jasper, loyal, anti-heros. Hmm… not too sure how that will hold with the committee, but it's a start. How about you Jay?"

Everyone turned to Jay after a second of no response. There wasn't a witty quip, sarcastic comment, not even a serious one. Instead he had been silently looking out the window of Ben's study. It had a perfect view of the Isle of the Lost.

"Jay?" Evie called out. "You alright over there?"

Jay turned around with a sigh to sit on the window sill.

"What about Selene?" He suggested, ignoring all of the concerned looks he was receiving.

"Who's Selene?" Evie asked, receiving a shrug from Carlos.

Mal had her chin resting in her hand, her forefinger tapping lightly on her cheek. "Selene, Selene," she mused trying to match a face with the name. "You mean Stromboli's daughter? I didn't know you knew her? How do you know her?"

Jay shrugged. "Met her a couple years ago. We were 13? 14? Around there."

 _Jay picked up his pace going farther down one of the hallways in Dragon Hall. School had just ended, not that he attended classes that day, and he had a few people he was trying to avoid. He rounded a corner and slipped into the first classroom he could find. Thieves weren't just good at stealing. They had to be stealth too._

 _"Hiding from a teacher?" A female voice asked from behind him._

 _Jay let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't a voice he knew. At least this wasn't one of the girls he was hiding from._

 _"No, a step-granddaughter," Jay stated turning around to face the unknown voice "And I'm not hiding, just gotta keep away. You shouldn't give away the whole cow. Just let them have a little taste of milk."_

 _"Right," she said with an incredulous look on her face before turning back to the open book on the desk in front of her._

 _Jay took a second to look at the girl in front of him. She had an olive skin tone, her long jet black hair was pulled half up, and her dark brown eyes were concentrating on the book she was currently reading. She was wearing a simple cotton long sleeve, mint green, sweatshirt._

 _"So what's your name?" Jay asked turning on the charm._

 _"Selene," the mystery girl stated. "And before you ask, I don't want any milk."_

 _"Feisty. I like it," he replied, his signature smirk in place. "I'm Jay."_

 _He grabbed a chair and positioned it across the table so he'd sit straddling the back, facing the girl that clearly didn't want anything to do with him._

 _Thieves love a challenge._

 _With a sigh she folded her hands across her open book and looked up at the young thief, "Will you be hiding here for long? I actually like being alone while I read."_

 _"Well, how about you stop reading and we can do something else," he replied wagging his eyebrows._

 _"Fine," was all she said as she stood up._

 _Jay could now see that she was wearing a plain pair of jeans. She seemed simple, unlike the rest of the villains that had somewhat more complicated wardrobes consisting of leather, velvet, and furs._

 _"That was easy," Jay responded with a light laugh._

 _Selene closed her book and proceeded to place it in her backpack as she said, "No, I meant fine,_ _I'll_ _leave."_

 _Jay stayed seated with a slight dumbfounded look on his face. No one has ever been_ _not_ _interested. He looked down at his clothes. Better than most people on the isle, and who doesn't love leather? His muscled biceps were way better than anyone on the Isle, including the Gaston's. He was a catch in his own eyes._

 _Selene looped her backpack over her right shoulder and she moved around the table, toward the exit. Reaching out for the doorknob she had every intention to head to the library. It wasn't a deserted classroom, but she'd figured he wouldn't follow her there. Unfortunately for her, the door was jammed. She kept tugging at the door with no avail until an arm reached around her to grab the handle._

 _"Need help," Jay asked with a chuckle causing Selene to back away as if he had the plague. But the chuckle was cut short when he too couldn't get the door open. "Hey," he exclaimed as if it would intimidate the door into opening for him._

 _Selene stepped up next to Jay once again and started to pound her fist on the heavy wooden door. "Somebody open the door!" She yelled to the other side._

 _They could vaguely hear laughter coming from the other side before it faded away._

 _"Of course villains wouldn't help anyone out unless it benefits them somehow," Selene said slamming her bag on a nearby table._

 _"Calm down, Feisty," Jay said. "I'm sure there's a way to get out." But he didn't have any idea how at the moment._

 _"It's Selene," she growled. "Not Feisty."_

 _"Yeah I know," was his simple reply. "We gotta find a way to get the door off its hinges. Crowbar would be perfect."_

 _With that, Jay started scouring around the classroom looking for any tools that happen to be laying around. Selene soon followed suit._

 _The classroom was littered with boxes, books, paper, and other miscellaneous things. No one cleaned up the school. If you wanted your classroom clean, you had to do it yourself. Needless to say, most teachers didn't care if their class was messy or not._

 _"This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed after a few minutes of searching. "Who keeps tools in a classroom?"_

 _"Look at the door," Jay instructed. "We're not the first ones that got stuck in here."_

 _Confused, Selene walked up to the classroom door. After a closer look, she could see indentations between the door and its frame, as if it had been pried open on multiple occasions._

 _"Ah-ha!"_

 _Selene turned around to see Jay pulling out a toolbox from under the teacher's desk._

 _"It was just under the desk?" Selene asked._

 _"No, it was in the locked drawer," Jay answered._

 _What thief didn't know how to pick a lock, right?_

 _"I got this," Jay said as he strut toward the door with a hammer and screwdriver._

 _He proceeded to tap the pin keeping the top hinge together, out of place. Selene moved to sit on the table where her bag still lay as Jay worked on the door._

 _"Are you always by yourself?" Jay asked, out of the blue._

 _"Who on the Isle isn't?" Selene answered with a question, shifting nervously._

 _You didn't make small talk on the Isle. You were either arguing with others or plotting with them. No one truly evil made friends._

 _"Eh, I guess," Jay shrugged getting the first pin out of its hinge. "But then you got people like the Gaston's that are always together."_

 _"I don't have a sibling I can plot with," was all she said._

 _"No minions?"_

 _"Nope," Selene replied with a bite in her tone. She hated people so much._

 _"No leader?" Jay continued._

 _With a scoff she replied, "Hell no."_

 _"Mal and I get together sometimes to see who steals the best stuff."_

 _"No okay!" Selene finally exploded. "I'm always alone and I like it that way. I don't have to deal with bumbling minions. I don't have fun competing with others at who can be more evil. And I definitely don't follow anyone around, whether it's to shack up with the Isle's playboy, or because I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I didn't have someone telling me what to do, and when to do it." She let out a huff and finished her rant with a light, "My dad already makes me do what he wants anyway. I don't need to be ordered around by anyone else."_

" _Yeah, you and everyone else on the Isle," Jay commented ignoring her outburst. "Makes you wonder if Auradon kids get ordered around too."_

 _Selene threw a suspicious glance his way. She didn't know of anyone that would admit to thinking of those things, except for one person._

 _"Dad's always making me go out to look for 'only the best' for his shop," Jay continued. "I mean what exactly is 'the best' here anyway?"_

 _"Copper and nickel goods?" Selene suggested with a sarcastic smile playing at her lips._

 _He turned around, surprised at the playful tone, holding the second pin in his hand. He raised a brow questioningly._

 _"You've almost got the door unhinged. Which means I can get away from you and be on my sinfully, destructive way," she answered his unasked question. "Getting away from you is putting me in a better mood."_

 _Crossing his arms and leaning against the door he asked, "Who's your dad?"_

 _"If you're doing this to annoy me, congratulations. Now, can you finish up with the door already?" She ask, the irritated tone returning._

 _"Answer the question and maybe I will," was all he said._

 _"Stromboli," she answered quickly._

 _"Ah," Jay recognized the name. "The guy with the puppet fetish."_

 _"Yeah, like your dad's fetish with lamps," she said sarcastically, with a glare. "And they're marionettes, not puppets."_

 _"So, you do know who I am," Jay responded haughtily. "And not just any lamps, __magic_ _lamps."_

 _"I didn't say that I didn't. And since there's no magic here, they're_ _just_ _lamps," she replied getting off of the desk. "Now, if you're done with your stupid questions, will you get us out of here already!"_

 _"Okay Feisty, okay." He put up his hands in surrender before turning around and crouching down to the last hinge._

 _Selene let out an aggravated, "Arg," before grabbing her backpack and putting it on. She looked up at the clock on the wall. There was no time for reading. She had to be home soon and she still had to grab dinner for her father in the marketplace._

 _"Almost done with this hinge pin," Jay announced still crouched down. "Bring me the crowbar."_

 _"Don't order me around like a minion or I'll beat you with the crowbar," Selene snipped back, but retrieved the tool nonetheless._

 _Walking back to the door, Selene handed Jay the crowbar as he laid the hammer, screwdriver, and hinge pins on the closest table. He accepted the offered crowbar and proceeded to wedge it in one of the already existing crowbar indentions. Effortlessly, Jay pried the door away from the doorframe and moved it to rest against the adjacent wall._

 _They were free._

 _Without skipping a beat, Selene proceeded to exit the classroom without a farewell to her annoyance. Unfortunately for her, Jay followed her out, keeping up with her pace with ease._

" _Where too?" Jay asked._

" _To the market for dinner," Selene sighed. She really wasn't going to get rid of him anytime soon. "I was thinking of going to the library since someone barged into the classroom I was in. But we got locked in and now I have to go to the market for dinner, and be home before my dad shows up."_

" _Wanna see which one of us can steal the best food?" Jay asked with a smirk, once again ignoring the annoyed tone in her voice._

 _Yup, he definitely wasn't going to be leaving her side anytime soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Thank you to everyone that's read, added this story to their favorites, and/or alerts. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Jay didn't elaborate anymore about meeting Selene when they were 13 years old. He still stood, leaning against the window sill, arms crossed, and looking down to his shoes to avoid eye contact with his friends.

"So… who's Selene?" Carlos asked, the name still not ringing a bell.

"Long black hair, she's really quiet," Mal started to describe. "Always alone, lives with her dad in the Marionette Shop."

"Oh her!" Carlos exclaimed finally matching a face to the name. "She's really pretty."

Evie gave him a glare. "Don't you have a girlfriend? I believe her name is Jane. You know, Fairy Godmother in training?"

"Well… I still like Jane. I'm not gonna break up with her. I was just... stating my opinion," Carlos explained.

Ben smiled as he drew the conversation back to the matter at hand. "So Jay, what's the deal with Selene? What makes her a good candidate? I don't think I can put down, 'Really pretty,' as a reason," he chuckled, throwing a glance at Carlos, who just smiled bashfully. "The more information I can get, the better."

"She's just… different," Jay said with a shrug.

* * *

 _Jay was walking passed the docks after his visit with the Pirates. As he approached the Marionette Shop his mind wandered to the girl he had met a few weeks prior. He stopped right in front. The shop looked deserted. All the lights were off, but he knew it wasn't closed. It wasn't really a shop. Jay knew Stromboli worked on the docks that brought the shipment of food and other goods to the Isle. No, this definitely wasn't a shop like his dad's. Like he had told Selene when they first met, Stromboli had a fetish for puppets._

 _Jay looked farther up the three story building to find a pair of legs dangling off the side. His nonverbal question came out as a hum as he walked up to the side of the building and decided to climb up with the help of the lattice and drainpipe._ _Peeking up over the edge of the roof, his question was answered. The pair of legs belonged to Selene. She sat at the edge wearing a plain mint green t-shirt, in her plain jeans, her hair once again only half up._

 _"Ahoy there, Feisty," he greeted getting his feet steadily onto the flat top roof._

 _Selene was snapped out of her daydreaming. She turned to her right to see Jay walking up to her._

 _"What are you doing here?" she asked clearly perturbed at being bothered._

 _"I saw a pair of legs that were begging to be wrapped around me," Jay said taking a seat next to her, uninvited. "So I decided to come up and put them out of their misery."_

 _She rolled her eyes, a disgusted look on her face. "Don't flatter yourself. Clearly you're here, simply to annoy me."_

 _"I'll have fun either way," Jay chuckled. "So what are you doing here?"_

 _"I live here," she quipped._

 _Rolling his eyes Jay asked, "What are you doing_ _up here_ _?" He asked gesturing to the roof top. "People usually stay inside their house, not on top of it. Unless there's fireworks going off in Auradon. But definitely not on some random Sunday."_

 _Selene looked over to Jay. There was no signature smirk or playful twinkle in his eyes. He was curious._

 _"You know, you have some nerve coming here and barging in on my alone time, asking stupid questions."_

 _There was a silence._ _Jay was still waiting for an answer, but Selene wasn't about to give it to him. She was always alone and liked it that way. Maybe if she'd ignore him long enough he'd get bored and would go away._

 _She looked back out, away from Jay._

 _The few minutes, felt like days, and for once Selene felt uncomfortable in the silence._

 _Selene remembered Jay's comment about how the Auradon parents treat their children. She thought she was the only person that thought about that stuff. No one on the Isle wondered about people's lives in Auradon. They cursed at the fact that the Auradonians had it better than what they had on the Isle, and plotted for their pending rebellion._

 _"What do you think it's like living in Auradon?" She asked, glancing over to Jay once again._

 _Anything but the silence._

 _He turned to look across the way, over the building in front of them, and across the ocean, to Auradon._

 _"Auradon?" He asked. "With all the uptight kings, queens, princes, & princesses? Horrible."_

 _"Better than being here."_

 _"You'd rather be good?" He asked, disgust evident in his voice._

 _Selene shook her head, focusing on the land before them. "You don't have to be good, just not evil."_

 _"But it's so much better being evil," Jay said with a laugh._

 _Of course Jay would say that. Anyone on the Isle would..._ _should_ _say that._

 _"But what if I don't want to be evil." Selene's voice was soft as if she didn't want Jay to hear, but needed to say it out loud to someone, anyone._

 _The silence was back as the two took in what little information she had revealed._

 _It was Jay that broke the silence this time saying, "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing up here?"_

 _"Sometimes," she started, feeling the need to get this off her chest once and for all. She heaved a sigh, "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I were to just... jump."_

 _She turned again to look at Jay. He was looking down at the street below with furrowed eyebrows._

 _"It's not high enough for you to die," was his only response._

 _"Unfortunately, not right away. A few broken bones, major bleeding, but what would_ _happen_ _?" She asked again. "Knowing the people on the Isle, they wouldn't care. They'd walk on by, probably laughing at the weakling, slowly dying on the street. There isn't anywhere to get patched up, not really. So then what?"_

 _Selene was right, there weren't any hospitals on the Isle. Any witch doctors or anyone that could assist the injured wouldn't go out looking for people to help. The ailed would have to go to them and bring them something worth their time and effort to put them back together again._

" _So maybe it is enough for you to die," Jay stated._

" _Yeah," was all Selene could say._

 _The silence came again. Selene didn't mind it so much this time around. She just looked toward Auradon as she normally would, barely noticing Jay was still sitting next to her._

" _I bet parent's there don't put out their cigarettes on their kid's skin," Jay stated._

 _Selene looked over to Jay again. He was still looking at Auradon. Her eyes travelled down to his bare harms, no visible scars that she could see._

" _I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," Selene offered starting to feel comfortable around the thief._

 _Jay noticed a slight playfulness in Selene's eyes. An equally playful smile appeared on Jay's lips as he shifted to lift up his vest a little showing a small circular scar above his left hip. In turn, Selene shifted to the right so she was facing Jay directly. She rolled up her left arm sleeve revealing a similar circular shape on her shoulder, only slightly larger than Jay's._

" _Cigar, I was maybe five," Selene said._

" _Where'd your dad get a cigar?" Jay asked surprised._

 _Cigars were a luxury item. He didn't think anyone at Auradon would throw those away._

" _Dad unloads what comes in the freights from Auradon," Selene started to explain. "He swipes all the good stuff that he wants."_

" _Hmm that's right… maybe I should find out when those boats come in," Jay mused and Selene let out a short laugh. "Anyway, how about this. I came home after midnight once, when I was eight, and dad threw me against a table."_

 _Jay took off his beanie, grabbed Selene's hand, and placed her fingers behind his left ear. She felt a small bald spot with the familiar feeling of a scar._

 _"Gnarly right?" Jay asked rhetorically._

 _Selene took Jay's hand this time and placed his fingers behind her right ear. "It's almost identical to mine," she said as he rubbed his fingers against her skull._

 _He didn't drop his hand immediately. He kept his hand were it was, still rubbing where his fingers lay. Selene reached up for his wrist with the intention of removing his hand. There was no way she was going to be another addition to Jay's little harem. However, as her hand wrapped around his wrist, her fingers brushed over a slightly raised line._ _After a few seconds of Selene brushing her finger against the line on Jay's wrist, he removed his hand presenting it to her._

" _Dad slashed me once," he said. "Well, more than a few times, but you know…" he trailed off._

" _Yeah, I know."_

 _Selene hesitated a moment before moving her hair to the side to reveal a part of her neck. There were a few slash marks along the side._

" _That's why you keep part of your hair down," Jay realized._

" _Need to keep the hair out of my face while I read, but I don't want anyone to see these," she confirmed._

" _Villains are brutal," was all Jay said._

 _Taking a closer look at her neck he could see more scars farther back. He made to move more hair out of the way, but she moved her hair back in place. He was getting too close and she wasn't willing to share those scars just yet._

 _Selene shifted once again, this time to stand up. Jay, following suit, noticed the solemn look on her face as she hooked her thumb in her jeans, bringing it down to reveal her lower left hip. He could see the beginning of a long, fresh gash, disappearing below what she was willing to show him._

" _Yesterday," she stated._

" _Why? What happened?" Jay asked._

 _Bringing her jeans back to its proper position she said, "He was still hungry after dinner. I guess I didn't get enough food," she explained_

" _Dad's an angry drunk," Jay stated. "That's the only time he gets like that. I guess your dad has a temper, huh?"_

" _Yeah," Selene sighed. "And speaking of dinner, I should be heading to the market."_

 _With that she turned around toward the opposite side of the building that Jay climbed up and started to descend a metal ladder._

" _That's easier than climbing up a drainpipe," Jay chuckled, scratching the back of his neck._

 _Putting his beanie back on, Jay climbed down the ladder after her._

" _So, you wanna see which one of us can steal the best food?" Jay challenged once he landed on the ground._

" _Why?" She asked, the playfulness was back again. "Want to redeem yourself from last time?"_

 _Jay scoffed. "You were just lucky."_

" _Actually, I had fantastic decoy." After receiving a questioning look from Jay, she elaborated, "Everyone was too weary of you to even notice I was there."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone, for reading! Just got back from vacation. Meant to update before, but last minute packing and all that got in the way. Got a question about more Bal from Gummybear1178. Nothing against that relationship, but there really isn't any. Sorry. This is basically just Jay and Selene. I realize the list of characters was misleading, so I just left it with Jay and OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Once again, there was no additional explanation from Jay. His friends were both curious and concerned for their friend. The normally happy go lucky, lady's man was now closed off and pensive.

"Diversity is great," Ben said trying to be sensitive to his friend, but he still needed to be diplomatic. "I just don't think that's enough to convince the committee."

"You can't be tired of all the girls here at Auradon already, are you?" Mal asked to lighten the mood.

A light giggle escaped Evie's lips. "We've seen all the girls fawn over you," she said dramatically tilting her head back, the back of her hand lightly resting on her forehead, like a damsel in distress.

"I thought you and Audrey hit it off?" Carlos asked.

"Don't you mean Princess Audrey," Evie spat, the name still having a slight bitter taste on her tongue.

Mal shook her head, Audrey left that feeling for a her too. "I see you hanging out with Jordan a lot," Mal stated. "What about her?"

Jay rolled his eyes, arms still folded as he turned back around toward the Isle of the Lost. "It's not like that with Selene. And I don't mean she's different in general. I mean different from people on the Isle."

* * *

 _It was a sunny Sunday afternoon as Jay made his way to the Marionette Shop. He had started to make it his weekly routine to stop by and bug Selene on Sundays. Today he looked up from down the street and didn't see the signature pair of legs dangling from the roof._

 _"Hmm," he hummed as he ascended the iron ladder of the building._

 _Peeking up and over the wall he noticed Selene laying on her stomach on a makeshift bed reading another book. Really it was simply just a thin blanket and a pillow._

 _"Whatcha reading now, Feisty?" Jay asked as he helped himself to what little blanket wasn't being used._

 _He laid back next to Selene, arms folded behind his head, and one leg bent at the knee. He'd been coming by so often, Selene seemed to accept that he'd bug her whenever he felt like it. The last seven months the annoyance of his presence turned into tolerance, to acceptance, and now, to a new feeling that neither of them could understand. Selene could only think of it as friendship, according to the books she read, but no one had friends on the Isle._

 _"I don't think you want to know," she replied looking back at him with a playful smile and a twinkle in her eyes._

 _The disgruntled comebacks were now, mostly, replaced with a playfulness that Jay would never admit he liked. Although he made it a personal game to get her angry every so often, he definitely liked this Selene better._

 _"Try me," he challenged with a wearily look._

 _"I'm reading 'Aladdin,'" she confessed only to receive an eye roll from Jay. "But it's a fictional version. Instead of going to the Cave of Wonders, in this story, Aladdin enters a garden that has jewels that look like flowers instead of real flowers."_

 _Jay rolled his eyes again. "Why not just read about the real thing? I bet it doesn't even tell you that for a while my dad was Sultan_ _and_ _a sorcerer."_

 _"Then he got tricked into being a genie and ended up here, where he can't even use his genie powers," Selene finished. "Yeah, I know that story."_

 _They were silent for a while as Selene went back to reading and Jay just relaxed under the sunlight._

 _They actually didn't mind sitting in the silence. Of course Jay could have been stealing food to eat or things for his dad's shop. His dad would probably prefer that, but he found he preferred these lazy Sundays better._

 _Soon_ _Selene shut the book and got up so she sat back on her feet._ _With the pillow hugged against her chest, she asked, "You're a genie too then, aren't you?"_

 _"I guess," Jay answered. "So what if I am?"_

 _"What would you do if you were in Auradon with your genie powers?" She asked._

 _There was that twinkle in her eye again._

 _Jay slowly learned that Selene often thought about fanciful things like this. If her head wasn't buried in a book, it was up in the clouds._

 _Still in his original spot, Jay just have a little shrug and said, "Hide."_

 _"Really?" Selene asked rhetorically. "_ _You_ _wouldn't be limited to three wishes._ _You_ _could do whatever you wanted. You wouldn't zap yourself to whatever kingdom you wanted, just to see the world?"_

 _"I'd hide," he said again. "I wouldn't want anyone to find my lamp and make me do stuff for them, be their slave."_

 _Selene sulked at his lame, but reasonable answer._

" _Then," Jay added, "maybe I'd use my magic so I could eat all the fresh food I wanted, instead of all the rotten stuff they have here. There you happy?"_

 _With a light laugh she shook her head. She enjoyed it when he answered her silly questions. Jay wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed the smile on her face when he played along and gave his own semi-fanciful answer._

 _"Careful Jay, you won't have a fast metabolism forever, you know," she warned. "You might get pudgy just like our fathers."_

 _He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Sitting up, it was his turn to ask a silly question. "What about you?"_

 _"I'm not magical," she replied_

 _"I know that," he said letting out a chuckle. "What if I had my genie powers and you found my lamp?"_

 _Selene eyed him a moment. "And how would you have gotten your powers here on the Isle?"_

 _"You always have to make things so difficult," Jay complained._

 _Selene let out a giggle. She enjoyed it when he came up with his own questions, but she enjoyed it even more when she gave him a hard time, making him come up with elaborate scenarios for his questions. She thought of it as a little payback for all the times he annoyed her._

 _"I don't know. Something glitches in Auradon, causing a failure in the barrier, I get sucked into the closest lamp, and you let me out. Now, Mistress Feisty," he said with a slight bow causing her to laugh. "What are your three wishes?"_

 _Selene pursed her lips, thinking of her answer. Jay just watched as the wheels turned in her head. He couldn't help but smile a little._

 _She finally looked right at him and said, "I want to be able to go into my books."_

" _Go into your books?" Jay asked. "Like… shrink into them?"_

" _Geez Jay," she said exasperatedly. "Not literally. Like I want to experience what happens in my books, the stories." She picked up 'Aladdin,' her pillow forgotten next to her, and said, "I want to witness, first hand, a garden filled with jewels."_

" _So would I," Jay said with a chuckle._

 _She let out a chuckle of her own and said, "They turn to dust once you touch them."_

" _That sucks," he said. "Okay, wish number one, granted. You got two more."_

 _Selene smiled down at the book in her hand. Just the thought of being able to enter the story within it, even if it couldn't really happen, seemed to make her mood even better._

 _Upon seeing her smile, Jay couldn't help but feel a lightness in his insides. A lightness he'd never felt before._

 _She looked up to see Jay smiling at her. It wasn't his normal smirk, it was an actual smile._

" _What?" Selene asked feeling a little unnerved. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

" _I'm just waiting for your second wish," Jay answered._

 _A different smile was playing on her lips now. One he'd never seen before. One that was slightly nervous. And he could just barely make out a light blush appearing on her tan skin._

 _She looked back down to her book, her thumb brushing against the simple cover. Her precious books were her real friends. They always let her run away with them. Run away from her present, from all her pain. Her eyes drifted a little. Moving her book to the side, her left hand rubbed against her left thigh._

 _Jay knew there was a new cut there. He hadn't seen it, but she'd told him about it after he'd seen her limping and confronted her about it._

 _All smiles were gone now._

" _I… want to leave," she said, keeping her eyes down._

 _Jay didn't like when she got like this. Selene angry, he could handle. It was fun. Selene happy and teasing, he liked the most. But when Selene got sad or depressed, which happened often, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to handle it. So they'd just sit in silence._

" _Sorry," she apologized. "I know it makes you uncomfortable when I bring up_ _that_ _stuff."_

 _He just hummed a response, not really knowing what to say._

 _Selene let out a cynical chuckle. "Look at me, apologizing and caring how I make other people feel," she criticized. "That's why I need to leave. I… I don't belong here."_

 _Silence again._

 _If it were anyone else, Jay would have laughed in their face and called them weak. He couldn't do that to Selene, but he didn't know what to do. So, he just sat there._

 _As the silence stretched out Selene felt more and more like a fool. No one should show their weaknesses to anyone. That's how you get taken advantage of. That's how you become a minion and have to carry out someone else's orders for the rest of your life._

 _When things got like this, they'd usually just sit there. Selene would go back to her book and read until she had to go to market, while Jay tried to forget what she'd said. But this time was different. She couldn't sit there in silence anymore. She didn't want to be weak anymore, to just accept that this is how it's supposed to be for the rest of her life, and to just keep quiet about her misery. This was why she liked being alone. This was why she didn't want Jay coming over every Sunday._

 _She slammed her book down and stood up. "Maybe you should leave," she said trying to keep her composure._

 _Jay stood up after her. He didn't want to leave her like this, but he knew he should. Anyone else on the Isle would have._

" _I… I guess I'll see you at school then," he said walking over to the ladder._

 _He looked back to see Selene hadn't moved an inch. Descending the ladder, everything within him screamed for him to go back, but his mind had made it's decision. He was from the Isle, he was evil, so he was going to walk away._

 _Jay jumped down the ladder when he got close though to the ground and walked from the little alley, out to the street. He looked up and saw Selene standing at the edge of the rooftop. She was looking out at Auradon._

 _Heaving a quaking sigh, she looked down and caught his eye._

 _He could just barely see that she was crying. He shouldn't care. He should have walked away and pretended it didn't happen the next time he saw her. Before he could turn and walk away, she sat down, her legs dangling off the side of the building. He couldn't see her saddened face anymore._

 _Jay looked up and down the street. Luckily, this part of the Isle was almost always deserted. No one was in sight. Letting out a sigh of his own he said, loud enough for Selene to hear, "If I had my genie powers, I'd give you whatever you wanted."_

 _Selene peeked down at him._

" _I'd give you unlimited wishes," Jay professed._

 _She gave him a sad, watery, smile. He returned it with a small smile of his own before turning around and slowly walking home._

 _Jay was about to round a corner when he heard Selene call out his name. He turned around to see her running toward him._

" _I thought of my third wish," she said still rushing toward him._

 _Before he could ask what her wish was, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. His arms wrapped around her waist, enjoying the girl in his arms._

 _That was the day Jay figured out how to help Selene when her spirits needed lifting._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Hope you all had a good holidays! Unfortunately, mine wasn't so great. Had my laptop stolen right out of my house a couple days before Christmas, which is why I haven't updated in a while. I probably won't update anything until I get a new computer/laptop, which might be a while *sadface* Luckily, I had this chapter uploaded already, so I'm posting from my iPad. Only a couple more chapters left. Just wanted to thank everyone for reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Evie and Mal exchanged a look.

 _He's acting so odd,_ Mal mouthed to Evie, receiving a nod from the blue haired girl.

"Is there something you're not telling us Jay?" Evie ventured, trying to get some answers.

"Maybe we can come back to Selene," Ben said, sensing that Jay wasn't saying much for a reason and wasn't willing to pry.

Mal put up her hand to stop Ben. If he didn't want to ask the hard hitting questions, then she was.

"How about you tell us how you guys met?" Mal requested. "I've never seen you two hang out. I didn't even know you two knew each other."

Carlos nodded in agreement. They may not have been friends, per se, while on the Isle, but people knew who was in with who and which inner circle the flunkies were a part of. As far as Mal and Carlos knew, Selene was a loner.

Everyone's attention was on Jay. With his back still towards them, he just shrugged. "We met one day after school. No big deal," was all he said.

"What's she like?" Evie asked genuinely interested in who this mystery girl was.

"She's just different," Jay said exasperatedly, turning around to face them again. This time he walked over toward Carlos in the two seater couch. Carlos moved Dude to his lap to leave space for Jay to sit.

"Come on, Jay. Dish it out," Evie urged. "The suspense is killing me. How is she 'different?'" She asked using air quotes.

Slouched into the couch, Jay tried to find the words. "I don't know. We talk," he stated. "And it's not like how the step-granddaughters talk to me, or how Audrey, or even you two talk to me," he said motioning to Evie and Mal. "It's about stuff I don't talk to anyone about."

"What stuff?" Ben asked, his current assignment forgotten.

Jay was silent for a while before shrugging. "Random, stupid stuff and… about our dads."

Being on the tourney team together and sharing a locker room, all the guys noticed Jay's scars. Of course none of them said anything. That would be opening up a can of worms called emotions. It didn't matter if they were princes, gentlemen, and dressed in fancy designer suits. A dude was a dude and they only shared their feelings when their girlfriends and mothers made them. Never with another dude. Nope, they wouldn't touch that, not with a hundred foot pole.

Mal knew too, of course. She'd seen Jay in pain a time or two from something his father did. She had more than a few heavy objects flung at her direction at the hand of her own mother. But no one from the Isle talked about it. It was their norm. Their parents are villains after all.

Evie though, she was an exception. Being shut out and banished for most of your life, you don't get the memo that certain things, like abuse, are normal. The most abuse she received were verbal and mental. Queens, no matter how evil, did not do physical labor, so mind games it was for Evil Queen. Although, with only her mother as a companion, they mostly bonded than anything else.

"Your dads? What about them?" Evie asked.

She sensed more than heard the uncomfortable shifting her friends did unconsciously.

Jay looked right at Evie, knowing she was the only one in the room that didn't know or suspected anything. It warmed his still semi-cold heart that, although she was from the Isle, she was still a little naive. It reminded him of Selene sometimes.

"He gets angry," he started. "So angry, he gets physical. Same with Selene's father, but Stromboli's worse."

He decided not to tell her that probably 99% of the Isle parents were that way. As a big brother figure, he needed her to keep her naivety.

"Does she need help?" Ben asked turning back to King mode.

Jay shook his head. "She won't die from it," he sighed. "I wouldn't either if I were still on the Isle, but…" He trailed off with a light shrug. "It's not a walk in the woods either. Sometimes I think she'd rather…" jump was the first word that came to his mind, but instead he decided on, "run away."

"I can't believe you guys actually talk about that," Mal said.

"And to think," Evie sighed. "I used to think my life were ending every time my mother saw a pimple on my face. Not that it happened often, but still."

"She really is different, Ben," Jay said quietly, a light plead in his voice. "She doesn't belong there. She's good."

* * *

 _Jay's Sunday mornings would be spent looting for himself as well as his father. He was his father's sole supplier after all. He'd return to the shop setting the goods down in the back room while his father bargained, argued, and ripped off his customers. Just as soon as he slipped in, he'd slip back out._

 _At first he'd go back out onto the streets of the Isle with the intention to get more things for the shop and grab some lunch, before heading to Selene's place for the rest of the afternoon. But since their first kiss, he couldn't stay away for most of the day. Sometimes he'd head straight for Ursula's Fish and Chips or maybe Frollo's Creperie to grab a little something for both Selene and himself. Then they'd spend the whole afternoon together before she'd have to head to the market for dinner._

 _Jay'd often do his best to get a good makeout session in, pulling out every move. But she'd always make a point to make him work for it by asking silly questions or telling him, "Just one more chapter," or, "The book is almost done."_

" _Just so you know," Selene said once when their…_ _thing_ _started. They didn't know what this was and they didn't dare talk about it. "The saying is, 'Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free.' And I'm sorry Jay," she faked a pout. "I think you bought the cow. Now you have to work for the milk."_

 _It wasn't a confession of their relationship. She was just being a..._

" _Smartass," Jay replied before he began tickling her side._

 _That was their norm now. They'd never tell anyone of course. Everyone would think it was weak, think they were falling in love. No, they definitely were_ _not_ _in love. They were just… having fun. No, no one could know._

 _So, they'd go around as they normally would. Jay would be on his own, or sometimes with Mal, stealing whatever he could get his hands on for his father's shop. He'd throw seductive looks to the girls around the Isle, to keep up appearances._

 _Selene wasn't too worried. She kept her head low in her books, as always, but her ears would perk every time a girl mentioned Jay's name._

 _Rumor has it that he'd been too busy to socialize._

 _Somehow Jay would sneak little notes in whatever book she was reading that day. How he did it without anyone seeing, including herself, she didn't know, and he wouldn't tell her. But she didn't complain. It just made her more confident that she was the only one he was "socializing" with._

 _It was a Sunday morning again. Jay had just swiped some breakfast for himself. He walked through the market with a bounce in his step. Since their "thing" started, Sundays were his new favorite day of the week, has been for a few months now._

 _Jay walked back to the Junk Shop, his pockets filled with stolen trinkets and knickknacks for his father. He slowed his pace and lost the light bounce once he saw the shop was closed. Nothing good happened when the shop was closed during the day._

 _Doing his best, Jay silently slipped into the shop, walked to the back room, and flipped the light switch. Shelves, filled with what Jafar considered his high ticket items, lined all four walls blocking any windows and the sunlight that would have shown through them._

" _Jay!" Jafar's booming voice came from within the room._

 _He had a couple of empty bottles of alcohol at his makeshift desk. He'd been drinking this morning._

" _Dad," Jay acknowledged. "Some stuff for the shop," he said as he placed his findings onto the table._

 _If he made himself scarce, he would be back out onto the streets of the Isle without any problems. He had to tread lightly._

" _First thing this morning," Jafar said lifting up a third bottle of alcohol, already halfway through. "Ratcliffe comes in," he stood and swayed. "He places this on the counter and he says. You know what he says Jay? He says, 'Jafar! New shipment today! What do you have for me?'"_

" _Great dad," Jay said as he made to leave._

 _An empty bottle came flying just barely missing Jay's head, smashing against the far wall._

" _Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Jafar ordered. "I am your father! I am an all powerful genie!"_

 _Sober, Jafar was carefree. He would make jokes about the people that came into his shop as they were, more often than not, the same people that Jay stole from, just buying back what was already theirs. Jay would genuinely laugh along sometimes. Where else did he get his humor from?_

 _But when Jafar was drunk, he got angry, unruly. Unfortunately, Jay would always get the brunt of it._

 _Jafar swayed as he stepped toward Jay. He still had the half filled bottle in his hand. His other hand reached for a belt with a large buckle from the shelf. As soon as he was close enough Jafar pulled his hand back swinging the belt, buckle first, at Jay. Jay turned just enough for the buckle to hit him square on his back. It hurt, that's for sure, but thank goodness for thick leather, it would only leave a light bruise._

 _This continued for a few minutes, before Jafar got frustrated. He needed to hear Jay in pain for being insubordinate._

 _As Jafar tossed the belt aside, Jay chanced turning around to see what was going on. He could feel the pain from the multiple bruises that were going to form on his back. Jafar set his precious drink on the table before lunging himself at his son. Jay fell back against a shelf with a humph, his father grabbing him around his stomach._

 _Jay wasn't a kid anymore. He knew he didn't need to stand there and take it. He also knew his father was too far gone to even remember what happened. Jafar would just wake up the next morning seeing they both were busted up and as long as he turned out with less ailments, then he'd just send Jay on his way for the day's haul of goods._

 _Jafar was too inebriated to get the satisfying scream of pain he wanted from Jay. In a fit of frustration, Jafar stumbled away for his alcohol and started to chug away. Jay slowly got up as well. He'd blocked most of his father's blows, however he managed to get his arm scratched up from the broken glass on the floor._

 _After finishing every drop of alcohol, Jafar proceeded to turn the bottle over so he held it by its elongated neck._

" _Dad," Jay said lightly._

 _Jafar lifted the bottle above his head, intending to bring it down on his son. Jay reached up to stop the attack, but he didn't see his father grab a simple dagger from the shelf behind him, and proceeded to swipe it across the exposed flesh of Jay's stomach._

 _Jay let out a yelp of pain and kicked his father away. Jafar fell back hitting his head on the ground and passed out from the mix of the impact and the alcohol, the bottle and dagger lying on either side of him._

 _Jay clutched at his new wound, walking upstairs to assess the severity of it. He quickly walked to the bathroom to patch himself up, guessing it wasn't as bad as it looked._

 _Against his better judgement, Jay proceeded to the Marionette Shop, but the farther he went, the more pain emitted from his abdomen. As he continued to walk he tired to think of what his father used to cut him, but the pain was starting to be too much. He needed to get to Selene._

 _He breathed out a sigh once he approached the building and placed his hands on the metal ladder. Before ascending the building, he took in a few deep breaths, hoping it would ease the pain._

 _Hearing someone struggle on the ladder, Selene got up from her makeshift bed, and approached the noise. Looking down she saw Jay holding on for dear life near the top. She could see cuts along his left arm._

" _Jay?" She said wearily._

" _I can't," Jay choked out._

" _Give me your hand," she instructed holding out one of her own and holding onto the ladder with the other for leverage._

 _Jay was close enough to reach her. With great struggle on both parts Selene managed to help Jay onto the roof top. Upon closer inspection, she reasoned the cuts on his arm were not the reason for his weakened state._

 _Leading Jay toward the bed, she asked worriedly, "What's going on? Are you okay?"_

 _Once Jay laid back onto the blanket, he lifted his vest to reveal his bandaged wound._

" _Oh no," Selene breathed out, knowing what was below the bandage was done by the hands of Jafar. "Can I?" She motioned to it._

 _Jay could only nod._

 _Reaching out Selene removed the bandage to reveal his new fresh cut. Jay kept his eyes on her face, looking for any indication that it was actually worse than he thought. She kept her expression stoic as she took a closer look at it._

 _The gash went right across his stomach, just below his bellybutton. From what she could see, it wasn't deep. It wouldn't leave a noticeable scar._

" _I'll be right back," she said getting up and walking over to lift a hatch, which led into the the building._

 _Walking down the step ladder, she landed in a hallway and continued to another set of steps to the kitchen on the second floor. She filled a large bowl with warm water, grabbed a dishrag, and carefully walked back up to the roof. Once she was back at Jay's side she unzipped his vest to move it out of the way and proceeded to wipe down his wounds._

" _Hurts," Jay croaked out._

 _Selene looked down puzzled. After years of abuse, she'd had more than her share of scrapes and cuts, much worse than what she was currently looking at. None of his wounds should cause this much pain._

" _What hurts?" She asked. "Am I missing something?"_

 _He'd finally figured it out._

 _Growing up, Jay'd always admired the different weapons that Jafar kept in his back room. If it didn't look like a reject of the royal collection, then it was most likely correlated to something sinisterly and evil. Going through the catalog of different types of knives in his head he tried to figure out which knife his father had used. It was a simple dagger, nothing ornate or made of silver. There was one dagger that looked different from the rest, one that Jafar tinkered with constantly, trying to get it perfect. One dagger that, had the authorities found it in a raid, they would have confiscated it and banished Jafar to the moon. It must have been the…_

" _Poisoned dagger," he breathed out._

" _Oh Jay," she said, trying to think of what to do._

 _She was starting to panic. The only people on the isle that had experience with poison were the adults. The younger generation were born on the Isle and didn't have the luxury of possessing such things. Selene didn't know the first thing about handling poison._

" _Umm… I… I… I c-can't think," she stuttered. Her hands were starting to shake._

" _Selene."_

 _It was barely a whisper, but it hit her like a brick._

" _I-I need to see Yzma," she stated. She placed a kiss on his forehead and looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I-I'll be back… promise."_

 _With that she rushed to the ladder and down to the street. She ran to Yzma's Potion Palace. There weren't_ _real_ _potions, at least not a lot, more like medicines for simple ailments. But if Jafar could concoct his own poisons with the mundane things that Auradon sent them, she was sure Yzma could provide something to combat it. She was just hoping Yzma was in a good mood today._

 _When she finally reached the potion shop, she took a second to compose herself. She needed to think clearly._

" _Yes?" Yzma drawled from behind her makeshift cashier's counter, as Selene approached her._

" _I… I need something for… poisoned wounds," Selene whispered._

 _Yzma kept her expression bored, the only indication that she was semi-interested was the single brow she raised._

" _I-I don't know how it was made," Selene elaborated, still in a whisper, as the other patrons were straining to hear what was being said. "But it-it was a poisoned dagger. Jafar's."_

 _There was a moment of silence. Yzma looked around the room sweeping her view from left to right._

" _Yzla, Zevon," she called to her children. "Watch the shop."_

 _With that Yzma walked through a curtain behind her, motioning for Selene to follow. It lead to a long hallway. Yzma continued to the opposite end, to a back door. Upon entering, Selene could see that Jafar wasn't the only one that had been tinkering around with different concoctions. Yzma had pots and vials everywhere in the room. Some pots were set over a fire, lightly simmering potions simultaneously. Some vials were_ _empty, others filled and neatly put away._

" _A few of us have a little battle," Yzma explained. "Which one of us could make the better potions? I always win of course," she said leisurely looking through bottles of assorted colors, filled with her special brews._

 _Selene shifted her weight from foot to foot, wishing Yzma would move with the urgency that she felt._

 _Yzma found the bottle she was looking for and turned back to Selene. "What's it worth to you?" She asked._

 _The dinner money she had in her pocket seemed to double in weight. If she used it all for Jay she wouldn't have enough for dinner, then she'd have her own wounds to worry about. But if she didn't use it, who knew how long Jay would be in pain. Who knew what would happen if the poison was strong enough to kill. She couldn't swipe it. It wasn't in her nature. The only time she really stole was when Jay challenged her._

" _I think the question is," Selene stated. "What is it worth to_ _you_ _?"_

 _Yzma raised her brow again, with the same bored expression._

" _What I'm saying is, wouldn't it be more beneficial for you?" Selene asked. "If this is a game… you'd have bragging rights. Jafar's poison would be_ _nothing_ _compared to your potion… unless…" she trailed off._

" _Unless what?" Yzma asked._

" _Unless it_ _isn't_ _stronger than Jafar's."_

 _Selene innocently looked off to the side, feigning nativity, hoping it would get under her skin just as it did when Jay did it to her._

 _Looking back, Selene could see the internal struggle going on in Yzma's head, her hand clutching at the potion bottle._

 _With a light growl she said, "Get me some fish and chips for dinner and we're even," tossing the potion at the young girl. "Wash out the wound, leave a light saturation of potion on for 30 minutes or so, and wash again. Repeat as necessary."_

" _Right," Selene said holding onto the potion in both hands._

 _Without saying another word Selene had turned around and bolted out of the room, through the hallway, into the shop, and out the door. No one ever said, "Thank you," on the Isle anyway._

 _Getting back to Jay's side in record time, Selene did as instructed. She got a new bowl of water, wiped down the wound and added a small amount of potion, maybe even a little more than needed._

" _Jay?" she whispered, really looking at him for the first time since getting back._

 _His eyes were shut, but she could still see his chest rise and fall as he breathed._

" _Feels better," he groaned._

 _Selene let out the breath she was holding. She hung her head as she was starting to feel the exhaustion kick in. She felt Jay's hand caress her cheek. As she leaned into it she realized he was wiping away her tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying._

" _Don't cry," Jay said._

 _Selene sniffled, nodding her head. She placed her hand over his, turned her head, and kissed his palm._

 _The rest of the afternoon was spent tending to Jay's wound. Luckily, Yzma's potion really was better than Jafar's poison._

 _Jay wasn't strong enough to head home when she needed to head to the market. So, Selene left him on the roof as she went to get dinner for herself and her father. She even worked up enough courage to swipe a few things for Jay. On her way home she picked up Yzma's fish and chips per their agreement._

 _As she walked into the Potion Shop, Yzma lifted her brow, this time in surprise. She didn't honestly think the young girl would follow through with their agreement._

" _Must be nice," Selene simply said, dropping Yzma's order on the counter, and walked back out of the shop._

 _Heading back home, she prepared dinner in the kitchen before bringing Jay his dinner and reapplied more potion to his wound. She left him there once again as she carried on downstairs as if nothing out of the ordinary happened._

 _Selene made sure to give her father a good portion of her food. She didn't need an outburst while Jay was just upstairs._

 _Once Stromboli had settled into his second floor bedroom, satisfied, Selene snuck up to the rooftop to attend to Jay._

 _Jay was sat up wiping down his wound when Selene arrived._

" _You should let me do that," she said bending down to sit on her legs. "Lay down."_

 _Selene made to grab the rag out of Jay's hand, but he stopped her._

" _I think I'm okay," Jay stated, holding onto her hand._

 _She let out a sigh. He looked okay, but she didn't want to take any chances. "Why don't you just stay?" She asked._

" _Maybe for a while longer," Jay said laying down and extending an arm, inviting her to do the same._

 _She accepted the invitation, snuggling up to his side, her head and hand resting on his chest._

 _Selene told him of Yzma's potion and her competition with Jafar and other adults on the Isle. Jay made a note to keep that piece of information in the back of his head, just in case it would come in handy. They talked about Selene's latest book, they asked their silly questions, and for once Selene initiated their makeout session._

 _Finally, in the early morning hours, when the sky was still pitch black, they pulled away from each other. Jay reluctantly left to go home, just as reluctantly, Selene let him go._

 _Sneaking back into the Junk Shop, Jay could see the back room light still on. Curious, Jay walked over to see Jafar still passed out on the floor. From where he was standing he could see that Jafar was still breathing. He couldn't care about Jafar having a concussion at the moment, he was too tired._

 _Walking up the stairs and into his room, Jay placed the bottle of Yzma's potion onto a small table. Selene had made him keep it, just in case. Laying down on his bed, Jay had the best three hours of sleep he'd ever had._

 _Surprisingly, or maybe not surprisingly, Sundays were still his favorite day of the week._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** : Yay! I finally got my new laptop! So I can finally update! Unfortunately, it's a short chapter.

Thank you to everyone that have been reading, favoriting, and adding to your alerts. Also, a big thank you to the few that have reviewed. You all are awesome.

This chapter contains direct quotes (more or less) from _Return to the Isle of the Lost._ It is **definitely not my work** and I'm not claiming that they are. Citation is at the end of the chapter. As they say on Ghost Hunters, "On to the next."

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

They all could see the desperation in Jay's eyes and they all knew Ben had to have his reserves for the sake of his kingdom. But Mal didn't care about Auradon right now. If Ben needed more info she was going to give him what she could.

"She must be really smart," she quipped. "Right, Jay?"

"Every time I see her, she has her head in a book," Carlos added catching on to Mal's plan.

"And self sufficient!" Evie exclaimed excitedly. After the odd looks from her friends she clarified, "You know, because she's always alone... and... if she's being abused, then she should know… how to patch herself up?"

A crooked smile appeared on Ben's lips seeing his friends help each other out. But the smile soon fell and he had to be serious again.

"That's great, but there are such things as evil geniuses. And who knows what she's reading. It could be about dark magic or something," Ben guessed. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but that's exactly what the committee is going to say."

"She reads fiction," Jay grumbled just clear enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry, Jay," Ben said looking down at his notes. "The committee might be concerned about the abuse, but-"

"Can we keep the abuse out of it?" Jay requested, cutting Ben off.

"I will for now," Ben agreed. "But I'll have to bring it up with the committee eventually. Sooner rather than later. It's not right."

Jay simply nodded.

"I'm gonna need a little more information about Selene," Ben continued. "Something concrete that the committee can't challenge."

There was a moment of silence as Jay battled out his own thoughts.

He couldn't explain in words how much she deserved to be in Auradon. He had enough trouble dealing with and expressing his own emotions. Every Sunday night he'd mope around the grounds of Auradon Prep knowing full well that she deserved to be here more than he did, but of course he never talked to anyone about it. He couldn't get himself to tell his friends everything he knew about Selene. What he had with Selene wasn't like any relationship he'd ever had on the Isle or in Auradon. What they shared with each other was between them, just the two of them, and he wasn't quite ready to share Selene with the rest of the world. But in order to take her away from the horrible conditions of the Isle, he'd have to suck it up and share her.

"Fact," Carlos started in a serious tone, after the room had been silent for a while. "Every time I've seen her, she's got her head stuck in a book."

Ben, Evie, and Jay looked at Carlos with confused expressions. They were sure they'd already been through this.

"No matter what the book is," he continued before Ben could go back to his counter argument. "She's reading as opposed to causing trouble."

Evie and Mal smiled catching on. If Ben wanted facts they were gonna pull whatever facts they could out of their asses.

"Fact," Evie quipped in similar seriousness. "Reading helps build your vocabulary and analytical thinking. So she is smart."

"Fact," Carlos said again, "reading, particularly fiction, increases the ability to empathize with others."

Jay gave Carlos a playful punch on the arm, the only way he could express his appreciation for the platinum blond boy. Thankful that Carlos focused on Selene's fondness of fictional stories.

"So it's not like she hates everyone and wants nothing to do with them like most people on the Isle," Mal reasoned.

"Fact," Evie exclaimed. "Not a lot of people on the Isle knows her. Therefore... umm..." She trailed off.

"Therefore she hasn't done anything worth mentioning," Carlos finished.

"Right," Mal agreed. "Because if you're really bad, everyone would know what you've done."

Carlos chuckled. "They'd even know when you've failed so that they could make fun of you."

"Looks like you guys are in a united front on this," Ben chuckled. "The last one was a bit of a stretch, but I'll do my best, Jay. She's got some statistical facts to give her a chance against Harry and Jace, but at least they were at the Anti-heroes meeting," said Ben.

"She's helped me before," Jay finally admitted hoping that would convince Ben of her goodness. "When... we're hurt... we help each other. That's for you to know only, I still don't want that stuff to be an issue," he said finding it hard to get the information out. "And she's an Anti-hero too. I saw her at the meeting."

* * *

 _Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Mal found themselves in the basement of the Castle Across the Way. They were surrounded by the anti-heros as they got ready to search for the entrance to the catacombs._

" _Anything else you can tell me about this Golden Cobra?" asked Jay._

" _It should be an exact replica of your father's cobra staff. It's said that the Golden Cobras give up their freedom when they succumb to their master's power, but they are very much alive. It is a living weapon."_

" _Great," said Jay. Under his breath, he told Carlos, "I'm sure it'll just lie down and roll over for me."_

" _It's a snake, Jay, not a dog," said Carlos. "You should know the difference." He turned to Yen Sid, who was erasing lines on the blackboard. "About this Ring of Envy, what exactly does it do?" *_

 _Jay didn't stick around to hear the rest. He heard what he needed to hear. Instead, he noticed Selene standing near the exit, nervously looking down the hallway. He walked toward her._

 _Catching Jay's eye, she walked away to a secluded corner, hidden in the shadows._

" _Hey, Feisty," Jay greeted. "Long time, no see."_

 _A light smile appeared on Selene's lips. Just hearing his voice again made her heart lurch. She'd missed him so much._

" _You know I hate it when you call me that," she stated turning around to face him._

" _No, you don't," Jay replied with his signature smirk in place. "You love it."_

 _Selene smiled. He was right. Although she hated the nickname at first, she learned to like it. It went from making her stomach churn to making her stomach do flips. It was the closest thing they'd get to a term of endearment._

" _So… have you been sucked into any magical lamps in Auradon?" she asked._

 _Jay missed her silly questions and the twinkle in her eyes when she asked them. He could feel that lightness again. It had been so long, he wasn't used to the feeling anymore._

" _No," Jay answered with a light laugh. "Magic's been kind of banished, they don't use it in Auradon. Maybe that's keeping me from being sucked into a lamp."_

" _Now you don't have to hide," she said with a smile._

 _Selene ran a finger down Jay's leather vest. Looking up, their smiles were gone, and replaced with serious expressions as the reality of the situation came to them._

" _Are you nervous about… all this?" Selene asked._

 _Jay simply nodded, still finding it difficult to express his emotions despite his time in Auradon._

" _Are you… doing okay?" Jay asked._

 _He wasn't so used to talking to her with the ease that he used to. Not to mention, there were others around. It wasn't just the two of them on the Marionette Shop's rooftop._

" _Same as always," she answered._

" _If I could-" he started to say._

" _I know," she cut him off. No use saying what they already knew._

 _She stepped closer to Jay as he reached up to caress the side of her face._

" _I should be leaving with my group soon," Selene stated solemnly, feeling Jay's other hand on her waist. "If you guys find the catacombs before we do… well…"_

 _She didn't get to finish her goodbye as she was cut off by Jay's lips. He tightened his grip on her waist and tangled his hand in her hair, wanting her, needing her closer._

 _Once Jay and the others found the catacombs and got through with their task, they'd be back at Auradon. And if they didn't complete their task… well, they didn't want to think about the repercussions of that right now._

 _Pulling away, Selene let out a sigh. The kiss was far too quick, she needed more, but there wasn't any time._

" _They're leaving," Selene said, succumbing to the fact that they'd be away from each other once again. "Good luck, Jay."_

 _Giving Jay a quick peck on the cheek, she weaved around him, and made her way out of the basement with her group to search for an entrance to the catacombs._

 _Jay felt a heaviness in his gut, the same heaviness when he first left for Auradon. Except then, he didn't get a chance to say good bye. They'd found out about the transfer and been rushed off of the Isle faster than they could think. He'd felt the same heaviness every Sunday, every night before he went to sleep, and every time he was alone with his thoughts._

 _He heaved a sigh to compose himself before turning around and walking back to Carlos and Yen Sid._

" _Hey, where'd they go? [Carlos] asked Jay. "Mal and Evie - they're gone." *_

* * *

*De la Cruz, Melissa. _Return to the Isle of the Lost_. Chapter 30. Disney Hyperion, 2016


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't posted. My puppy decided to chew up the charger for my brand new laptop and I had to wait forever to get a new one. Anyway, this is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading. You guys are awesome!

23StellaOrgana - Selene doesn't have a sister and I wasn't planning on giving her one. In chapter 1 she says she has no leader, no minions, and no siblings. She's just alone in all aspects of her life… until Jay of course.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was Sunday morning, three weeks into the new school year, and Carlos found himself getting up early despite his trouble falling asleep the night before. He got up to open the curtains, letting in the sunlight. He looked out to see it was a nice and sunny day, much like 80% of the year. Fall was just around the corner and the trees were still as green as ever.

Turning around he saw his roommate still snoring away. Jay had the most difficulty falling asleep. Looking at the clock, Carlos decided to let him sleep in a little more. It was Sunday after all.

It had been months since their meeting with Ben and the girls to discuss the next villain kid that would be granted entrance to Auradon Prep. It had been then that Carlos noticed the change in Jay's sleeping pattern. It was normally the weekends that Jay would be up late into the night doing one thing or another, sometimes going out passed curfew doing who knows what. Carlos simply thought it was due to the weekend, knowing there weren't classes that day, and thought Jay simply got restless. Trying to be good and follow the rules took a toll on all of them.

Jay knew better. He knew he couldn't fall asleep Saturday nights because he wouldn't see Selene the following day. Sunday's were no longer his favorite day. Since arriving at Auradon, Sundays were filled with worry and sadness. Worry for the girl on the Isle, wondering if she were in pain, and sadness for not being able to hold her and comfort her if she were.

Since their meeting Jay was restless most nights. He'd blame his constant restless nights on end of year finals, but Carlos knew better. Finally having talked to his friends about Selene, and with Ben considering her as a potential new student gave Jay a little bit of hope that he'd see her once again. He was anxious, he needed to know their decision.

Ben had been very professional during his meeting with his council members. He'd offered them the short list of teenagers and stated what little facts he had.

Ben had seen the change in Jay as well. Although his Isle friends couldn't tell what love was if it came up to them and punched them in the face, he could tell from a tourneys field away. And Jay was head over heels in love. Ben would let himself have this one moment of weakness and let his heart rule his kingdom... one last time.

* * *

" _That covers everything on the agenda," said Doc, King Ben's senior council member. "The floor is now open for new orders of business."_

 _There was a moment of light murmuring as the King's Council looked amongst each other. Ben politely waited for any business the other council members wanted to bring up before bringing up his own._

" _I would like to discuss the selection for our next Isle of the Lost transfer student," Ben said after it seemed that no one had anything else to say. "The school year just ended and I think the summer will be enough time to set up for a new Isle student as well as the younger students transferring from the lower campus."_

" _Yes, yes," Genie said. "And you received some help from your friends correct?"_

" _Yes, that's correct," Ben answered. "As you all know, Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Mal returned to the Isle of the Lost not too long ago-"_

" _Without permission," Grumpy interrupted._

 _The other council members looked around anxiously._

" _Uh, well," Ben said, not really knowing how to respond._

 _Grumpy didn't have anything against Ben or his friends from the Isle. He was just being Grumpy._

" _I believe they were given permission by King Ben right before they left," Fauna stated earning her a grunt from the dwarf._

 _Doc cleared his throat. "Let's not forget Grumpy, if it weren't for those kids returning to the Isle of the Lost, their parents might be on the loose after going through the catacombs. I think they've proven their loyalty to Auradon."_

 _Grumpy let out another grunt and Doc gave Ben an encouraging nod to continue._

" _Well, as I was saying. While on the Isle they came across a small group. They call themselves the Anti-heros."_

 _There were nervous murmurs at the group name._

" _Now, before you ask," Ben rushed out, "they are not a group to be worried about. Yen Sid is their leader, their advisor. They're kind of like a rebellion against the Isle. They want to choose good just like the Isle students here. They've_ _already_ _chosen good," Ben corrected his last statement._

" _Hmm…" Pongo hummed. "Maybe we should contact Yen Sid."_

" _I second that," interjected Flora. "As a teacher he should have some insight regarding our selection. I'll handle the correspondence."_

 _Ben nodded. "Alright," he conceded. If Yen Sid could offer any additional information, he was sure it would be in favor of the Anti-heros as opposed to against. "Now, we've decided to make our selection from the group of Anti-heros as we already knew they are trying to be good."_

 _After receiving nods approval from his council members Ben continued. "We've narrowed down our selection to three students. Umm… unfortunately, everyone on the Isle are kind of lone wolf types. They don't really have friends, so it's difficult to get information in regards to personality and character. Being an Anti-hero is really all we're going off of."_

" _Well, it's a start," Arista stated, her red tail tapping against the wall of the bathtub she and her sisters were sitting in. "Who are the three?"_

" _Carlos De Vil has nominated Jace and Harry. My apologies," Ben said looking down, ruffling through his notes. "Those are their nicknames. Given names, Jason and Harold, sons of Jasper and Horace."_

" _Cruella's minions?" Merryweather questioned, her voice cracking slightly, a disgusted look on her face. "Sounds suspicious."_

 _Ben let out a light sigh. "Yes, that's correct. Jace and Harry have stuck to Carlos's side all their lives. They are loyal to him and now they're Anti-heros. We can all agree that Carlos has done his part to prove he's good now and his previous school records show that he mainly excelled in science."_

 _Oh yes, Ben used his status to access Carlos's confidential school file. He needed any information he could use._

" _Evil Schemes, Selfishness 101, Wickedness," Ben listed the different classes offered on the Isle. "He just barely passed those classes. Clearly, this shows that he doesn't care for becoming a villain. Therefore, if Jace or Harry arrive and all they do is follow Carlos around like minions, then I do not think it is something we should worry about."_

 _There were thoughtful expressions across all members of the council, save for Grumpy of course. Not much could change his chronic resting grump face._

" _Assumptions aside, we'll receive more information from Yen Sid. And the third student?" Flora asked looking up from her own pile of notes._

" _Oh, yes," Ben said. He knew that last statement would be a bit of a stretch for the council._

 _He could feel his palms starting to sweat. Ben had noticed a change in Jay after their meeting. Jay tried his best to stay his usual upbeat, fun self, but he didn't quite have the same skip in his step that he usually did. His Tourney game wasn't the same either. He was still an excellent player, a natural. He just wasn't the same._

 _Ben didn't want to let Jay down._

" _The last choice," Ben started, "is Selene, daughter of Stromboli."_

 _Ben looked up. Some of his council members were scribbling notes while the rest were listening intently. Ben guessed Stromboli wasn't as hated as his friends' parents. This could work in his favor._

" _She is described to be quiet, not many friends, but that could be said about anyone on the Isle. Also studious, she's always seen reading a book," Ben listed._

 _Grumpy grunted again. "Probably plotting to show her father that she's more evil than he is," he said. "He's nothing but a showboat. Could have just thrown him in a dungeon somewhere."_

" _We should have Yen Sid pull school files for all three students," Alana insisted, as she used the bathtub water to fix her hair. "Have a look to see if they've excelled in any of their particularly nasty classes."_

 _Flora nodded, adding a reminder within her notes._

" _Umm, apparently, she's usually reading fictional books, not textbooks or nonfiction," Ben interjected._

" _And she's also one of these Anti-heros?" Flora asked, still scribbling notes._

" _Yes," Ben stated confidently. No one seemed to have any problems with his last choice aside from Grumpy. "And if I may add," he continued, "in addition to choosing good and being a part of the Anti-heros, according to statistics, those that read fiction have a better ability to empathize with others. This is a trait that's not found in any of the villains on the Isle."_

 _Sniffling a bit, Sneezy said, "Empathy doesn't happen much to certain Auradonians either."_

 _Everyone chanced a glance at Grumpy, a teasing smile playing on all their faces. Grumpy simply crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath._

" _Well, if that is all, I suggest we think on this while we wait to hear back from Yen Sid, and make our final decision at our next meeting," Doc suggested receiving nods of approval from the council members._

" _Thank you, everyone," Ben said. "I officially call this meeting to a close. I'll see you all next month."_

 _It actually took two full meetings before Ben gave Jay the good news that Selene was officially a part of the school roster._

* * *

Carlos walked over to Jay, still sleeping in bed. "Hey," he said giving Jay a nudge.

In return, Jay simply turned away from Carlos, pulling his blanket over his head. "Go away."

"Okay," Carlos said. "Today's the day. But I guess I'll just meet your girlfriend without you."

Jay shot up like a bullet. He had been waiting for this day for weeks. Selene and the others were scheduled to arrive a week prior to the beginning of the new school year, however the date kept getting pushed back for a reason or other. Now it was almost a month into the new school year and she was finally coming.

Looking at his roommate, Jay noticed Carlos was already dressed. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked looking at his clock.

"Relax it's almost nine. They won't be here until ten."

Jay moved his blanket to the side, grabbed a towel, and rushed into the bathroom saying, "And she's not my girlfriend."

Carlos shook his head, chuckling at Jay's behavior.

After what happened at Ben's coronation, the King's Council only allowed one Isle of the Lost student to transfer. However, after everything the four Isle students went through in the catacombs and with the knowledge of the Anti-heros Club, the council felt at ease bringing over another set of Isle kids. Therefore, after receiving a letter of recommendation, of sorts, from Yen Sid for Jace, Harry, and Selene, the council decided to grant all three students entrance to Auradon Prep.

"I don't know what to wear," Jay said looking at the open drawer in front of him. He had finished with his shower, his long hair was dripping onto the floor, only in his boxers, with his towel hanging off his shoulders.

"Don't be such a girl," Carlos said with a chuckle. He was having too much fun watching Jay stumble about nervously.

Jay picked up the Tourney ball on his dresser and threw it at Carlos, who easily dodged it. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Before either boy could say anything or attempt to walk over to open the door, it flew open. Mal and Evie walked through, letting themselves in, leaving the door wide open. They chose good, however etiquette was still a bit of an issue, except for Evie.

"Not decent," Jay said, not really caring.

"Jay doesn't know what to wear," Carlos chuckled, earning a growl from Jay.

Evie perked up at the chance to dress one of her friends. "I've got this," she said, walking up to the open dresser. "I think we should go simple, she's only ever seen you in your normal vest ensemble. The familiar outfit might make her feel more comfortable in a new place. Or," she continued getting more excited. "We could go a little nicer, like on parents day. She hasn't seen you in a while and she might like the fact that you made an effort to look nice for her."

Jay simply groaned and sat on his bed. He never cared about how he looked. He honestly thought he always looked good. But today was different. Today, he thought he couldn't look good enough.

"I say simple," Mal suggested, motioning to all of their outfits. They were all dressed in their everyday Isle garb. Nothing dressy except for Evie, but that was her usual style. "It'll be better if you both are comfortable."

Carlos nodded in agreement as Evie pulled out an outfit for Jay to put on.

As Jay changed in the bathroom there was another knock on the door, but this time the person on the other side waited at the open entrance for a welcome.

"Hey, Doug," the three Isle kids greeted.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, guys," Freddie chimed, appearing immediately after, letting herself in. "Just letting you guys know, I could see a limo driving up toward the school."

The four kids looked at each other confused.

"It's only 9:30," Carlos stated. "Aren't they supposed to be here at ten?"

"Actually," Doug interjected. "That's why I'm here. I went down and didn't see you guys there. Their time of arrival was scheduled for 9:30. I guess they're running a little late."

Carlos, Evie, and Mal looked at each other worriedly for a moment. "Jay!" they yelled together.

"Get out, now," Mal ordered, as Carlos pounded on the bathroom door. "We're late."

Jay rushed out of the bathroom, zipping up his vest. "What do you mean? Carlos said ten?"

"I guess I was wrong," Carlos said bashfully, scratching the back of his head.

Mal threw Jay his shoes. "We need to get to Beast's statue," she said.

Jay hopped on one foot towards the door, as he pulled on his shoes. Without saying a word, the five villain kids ran out of the dorm room, Doug and Dude following behind. Jay cursed under his breath as they rushed down the stairs.

"There's the limo," Evie said causing everyone to stop to look out the window.

There was definitely a limo pulling up to the driveway.

Jay could only think that she was here. Selene was off of the Isle, just as she wanted.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Freddie said, getting everyone to snap out of it.

The six teens were rushing down the steps once again, with their dog companion keeping up with their pace.

"Welcome to Auradon," Ben greeted as they burst through the front doors.

Ben and the three new Isle transfer students looked to see what all the commotion was about.

As the other students ran along the walkway, Jay made a point to make a beeline for the limo, jumping over anything that was in the way. Just seeing her standing there gave him the endurance for stunts that he'd been missing on the Tourney field lately.

Selene couldn't help but smile as Jay effortlessly jumped over hedges and benches before coming to a halt right next to Ben.

"Hey, Feisty," Jay breathed, slightly out of breath.

"Hi, Jay," Selene greeted, a genuine smile stretching across her face.

Evie squealed in excitement, tugging on Doug's shirt sleeve. Mal and Carlos exchanged a look. They all understood that this simple exchange was the equivalent to the running into each other's arms that they'd seen on those sappy Auradon movies.

"Second wish granted," Jay stated.

He could feel it in his bones. This was the start of his happily ever after.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's the end everyone. Been brainstorming some sequel ideas. It's all a jumbled mess of basic and boring ideas, but I think I have one or two decent ones. _ Let me know in a review if you guys would read a sequel.


End file.
